Battle of Alexandria
The battle takes place in Alexandria soon after Garnet is crowned queen. Kuja returns to Alexandria with the intent of killing her and showcasing his newly acquired power to summon Bahamut. Battle Kuja summons Bahamut, which blasts the town with fireballs, destroying many buildings and setting their remains on fire. The Knights of Pluto are called before the new queen to deal with the situation, and the player is tasked to select the right tasks for each knight. Done correctly, this yields the player a reward. Hordes of Mistodons infest the town as Steiner and Beatrix work together to slay the beasts. During the attack, the rest of the player's party is in Treno, but Mog, Eiko's pet moogle, senses something is wrong and alarms her mistress. The party rushes to return to Alexandria on Cid's latest airship, Hilda Garde II. During this time, Garnet stays in Alexandria Castle but hears a mysterious voice calling out to her and a previously unseen portion of the castle suddenly activates when she investigates the voice. Garnet climbs to the top of the structure, and the pendant she wears begins to glow. Eiko, flying above Alexandria on Hilda Garde, can hear the voice as well and knows what it means. She jumps off the ship to reunite with Garnet atop Alexandria Castle and explains to the bewildered queen the phenomenon that they can sense is the Summoner's Call - Alexander, the legendary Eidolon, is calling for the pair. Eiko and Garnet combine their magic by bringing the four crystal shards together and summoning the mighty guardian Alexander, who spreads its gigantic angel wings to shield the entire castle and deflect Bahamut's energy blast. Alexander unleashes holy beams of energy that easily destroy Bahamut while Kuja watches on in fascination of its power. Kuja attempts to take control of Alexander using the Invincible, but interference from Garland halts his plan. Garland uses the Invincible to destroy Alexander, along with the castle and most of Alexandria. As Alexander's wings wither and the castle begins to crumble, Zidane comes to the rescue and grabs Garnet, stopping her fall. Aftermath Zidane rescues Garnet and Eiko from the ensuing chaos and together, along with rest of the party, escape on a ship stolen from the port, courtesy of Tantalus. They go back to Lindblum, where Zidane recovers from his injuries, and Garnet, due to the trauma of having her kingdom destroyed, loses her voice. The attack on Alexandria shows Kuja's true colors to Garland, and from then on the two are enemies. Alexandria itself sustains heavy damage. The player can return to the city later and find its citizens busy in repair work, although much of the castle is no longer accessible. By the game's ending, it appears Alexandria has fully recovered from the attack, with the castle and town rebuilt to their former glory. Trivia *During the event the moon behind the Alexandria Castle looks like a gigantic Holy spell. Category:Military Conflicts Category:Final Fantasy IX